Friends
by phayte1978
Summary: Phichit was always the best of friends. What happens when something goes too far one night? Yuuri can't get from inside his head.


Phichit was always a great friend. Yuuri didn't have many friends as he was never sure how to act or what to say, always second guessing himself. Phichit was nothing like that at all, always vibrant, always having something to say, a story to tell. Yuuri longed to be that way. Never questioning what he was about to say, if it would make him sound stupid or embarrass himself. Yuuri wanted to be open and carefree. It took Yuuri a few weeks to start talking and opening up to Phichit. Normally Phichit was the one who started the conversations, normally rambling on about different stories, showing different post on social media sites, funny videos, playing new music and telling him about his hamsters.

Yuuri always appreciated the chatter, Phichit always had something to say, sometimes Yuuri never even had to talk, Phichit could ramble on for hours. Yuuri even humored him with his selfies. Always taking them together-heading to class, heading to the rink, posing with hamsters or around campus. Being friends with Phichit really opened him up to social media, he had gained so many followers as Phichit would tag him in their pictures.

One night back in their room, Yuuri was trying to study and go over his notes, Phichit was blasting some really terrible music, kept turning it up louder. Finally slamming his book Yuuri yelled out, " Seriously, Phich!" Phichit laughed and turned off.

"Oh! So there is music you don't like!"

"What do you mean?"

Coming over, flopping on his bed and leaning back against the wall, "Yuuri, I have played so many different types of music, always asking if it was ok, and you would agree. You know you are allowed to have an opinion?"

Yuuri blushed and just nodded. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?! You didn't like it! Hell! I didn't like it and the fact we had to listen to twenty minutes of it before you would say anything was pure hell!" Phichit was frantically waving his hands and laughing, making Yuuri laugh.

Phichit hopped up, changing the music to something they liked and grabbed his book. Coming back over to Yuuri's bed, he grabbed Yuuri's notes from class comparing them to his. Phichit was talking a mile a minute, about the class and how his notes are never as good as Yuuri's are. Yuuri lets him chatter.

Leaning over, Yuuri grabs his bag, pulling out his skating magazine that he grabbed at the corner store. Opening it up, he went straight to the center fold. Phichit looked over, seeing the magazine, "Oh! Victor Nikivorof!" He leaned over, looking at the magazine as Yuuri did. Phichit knows Yuuri was amazed by Victor. He bought any magazine he saw him in, he had his half of the walls covered in his posters.

They read the magazine together for a bit, Phichit pointing out new facts, afraid Yuuri had missed about Victor in the article, though of course Yuuri would never tell him, he had read them all carefully, not missing anything. Phichit chattered on more, Yuuri half listening. Finally Yuuri can see Phichit waving his hand infront of his face, he had gotten lost in thought again.

"Earth to Yuuri!" Yuuri started blushing immediately. "Where you daydreaming about Victor again?" Yuuri turned his head, he couldn't look at Phichit, being as he was thinking about Victor and the last routine he had watched him do. Phichit laughed, taking his hand and turning Yuuri's face to him, smiled that big toothy grin, "Yuuri, it is ok. You don't have to be embarrassed around me, ok?" Yuuri nodded, keeping that blush on his cheeks.

Phichit hopping off the bed, went over his bed, changing into his sleep pants and tshirt. Climbing into his bed, they both turned the lights off.

"Hey Yuuri?"

"Hrm?"

"When you think about Victor, what do you think about?"

Thinking for a moment, Yuuri didn't know what to say. His routines, his outfits, the way he carried himself, how he was so perfect at everything, "I don't know, usually his routines I guess...:"

"So nothing else?"

"What are you asking me Phich?" Yuuri was glad the lights were off, as he could feel the burn in his face at this point.

"Oh nothing, just wondering."

Yuuri couldn't tell him that he was amazed and in awe of this man. That his biggest dream was to stand on the podium with him, even if it was silver, but to have Victor look at him and smile. Idolizing someone as amazing as Victor, someone who always surprised him on the ice, Yuuri could already feel himself growing hard thinking about it. Feeling embarrassed, he rolled over and tried to ignore it, hoping he could just go to sleep.

Yuuri could hear Phichit's bed making noise. It was a soft, barely there noise, but with the silence in the room, Yuuri knew what was going on. Yuuri could hear Phichit's breathing change, Yuuri knew that Phichit was trying to be as quiet as possible. This did not help Yuuri's growing erection, giving in, he slipped his hands down his pants, grabbing his cock, starting to stroke slowly. Pictures of Victor coming to mind, looking up Yuuri could see the pictures through the little light left in the room.

Hearing Phichit breathing a bit harder, brought Yuuri back to their room. Yuuri had pushed his sleep pants down enough to free his cock, his back to Phichit, though he could hear his bed slightly moving, then a soft quiet moan, muffled by a pillow. Not that Yuuri was attracted to Phichit that way, but hearing the soft noises coming from the bed on the other side of the room was going straight to his cock. Yuuri worried his breathing was labored as well, trying to keep it contained. Yuuri heard Phichit moan softly again, the bed rocking a bit more now. Yuuri felt his cock leaking in his hand, swiping his palm across the tip, rubbing the wetness down his shaft, forgetting for a moment where he was, moaned out.

Yuuri heard the bed next to him go quiet all a sudden. Turning under his covers, scared, he looked over to Phichit's bed, Phichit, under his covers, turning as well. Yuuri locked eyes with Phichit in the dark, light from the street lamps casting shadows over the room through the blinds. Yuuri could only see the top of Phichit's face. Phichit had the covers on him up to his shoulders, Phichit pulled his blankets down mid chest level, and through the lines of the street lamp light through the blinds, Phichit took his arm and slowly worked it back under the covers.

Yuuri could make out that Phichit was grabbing himself again. Phichit never took his eyes off Yuuri as he started to stroke himself under his blanket. Yuuri could make out the movement of his arm working up and down. Phichit wasn't trying to cover his labored breathing, even giving out a little moan. Yuuri's eyes went wide.

Yuuri did not know what to think of this, but his cock did. It was throbbing between his legs, leaking. Yuuri left his blankets up at his chest higher, but took himself back in his hand. Staring back at Phichit, he slowly stroked his cock more. Yuuri's breathing got heavier, not trying to hide it anymore. Yuuri could see Phichit's arm moving and his eyes started to get really intense. Yuuri was not able to make out the rest of Phichit's face, just those eyes starting to squint. Phichit let out a loud moan and he noticed he was stroking harder and panting heavy.

The last moan Phichit let out put Yuuri over the edge. That familiar tightness in his lower abdomen, then watching Phichit's arm, hearing the breathing and moan, Yuuri was cumming all over his hand as well. Yuuri laid there, trying to catch his breath as Phichit was. Leaning over, Yuuri grabbed a tissue to clean up, seeing Phichit doing the same.

Yuuri was now back to reality, realizing what happened, turned his back to Phichit again. Face burning with blush, Yuuri was not sure what just happened.

"Good night Yuuri."

* * *

The alarm blaring the next morning woke Phichit and Yuuri. Phichit groaned out stretching. Yuuri laid in bed pulling the blankets over his head hiding. Yuuri felt his face heat up again, remembering what happened the night before.

"Come on Yuuri, get moving or we will be late for class." Phichit getting up and moving around the room getting his stuff for the day. Yuuri peaked out the bed covers as Phichit had just taken his tshirt off and was pulling on another one. Yuuri's face growing red again. This was Yuuri's best friend, his classmate, his rink mate. Worried he had crossed a line last night, thinking he should have gone to sleep and ignored what was going on in the bed next to him and just went to sleep. No, he had to flip over and stare his best friend in the eye as he jerked off. Groaning, Yuuri hid under his pillow.

"Yuuri! If you don't get to moving the coffee shop line is going to be too long and we will be late!"

"Just go without me."

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri did not answer, refusing to look up from under his pillow. Yuuri felt the mattress dip down and a hand place gently on his shoulder.

"Yuuri? Are you ok? This isn't about…" Phichit trailed off.

Yuuri refused to acknowledge Phichit. Just laying there under his blankets and pillow. Not answering, no moving. He was too embarrassed. Sighing heavy, Phichit got up and grabbed his bag. Yuuri heard him leave the room, finally rolling out from under his pillow. Yuuri stared up at the ceiling, feeling so confused. Phichit was his friend, he did not have a sexual attraction to him, but last night, something in what Phichit was doing really got to him. Sure, Phichit was good looking, he had a lot of self confidence, but did not come off arrogant at all. Phichit was always alive with life, had the most amazing ideas, would tell the best stories, take the best pictures, Phichit was his friend.

Groaning, Yuuri got up to get dressed. He was not going to class this morning. He was going to the rink. Yuuri's mind was filled with too many questions. The ice brought him answers, or at least cleared his mind for a bit. Celestino would not be there just yet, so it would give him time to work out all these questions in his mind.

After two hours of skating, Yuuri goes to the locker room to catch a quick shower and maybe make his last class of the day before returning back to the rink. Checking his phone he had messages from Phichit.

(phichit) _class is about to start, where are you?_

(phichit) _did you fall back asleep?_

(phichit) _Ok, I'll see you later then, ok?_

Yuuri felt like an ass. He did not even know what to say back. At least his last class was not one he shared with Phichit. Yuuri tried to concentrate on what the professor was telling them, but his mind kept going back to that dark bedroom, the arm under the blanket. Dread settling into his stomach, knowing soon he would have to go back to the rink, starting their afternoon practice, Phichit would be there. Debating on going or not, the bell chimed, signaling the class was over. Yuuri barely had a page of notes.

In the rink, Yuuri tried to stay to the sidelines, but Celestino kept calling him to work on his quads. Every time he looked up, he saw Phichit staring at him. It wasn't Phichit's normally toothy million dollar smile, more of a sad smile. He decided to just throw himself into his jumps, falling on most of them. One in particular, had him falling hard on his hip. It was bad enough to have Celestino come over and check it out. Celestino made Yuuri sit and rest for a bit, ice pack on his hip.

Few minutes later, Phichit came over, handing Yuuri a water bottle and his phone. "Thanks." Yuuri said, cheeks burning again.

"That was a really bad fall Yuuri, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok."

"Yuuri, we need to talk."

Jumping up, dropping the ice pack Yuuri shook his head. "No, No we don't." Yuuri limped away to the locker room, calling it a day. Throwing his phone in the locker, he grabbed his shower bag and headed to the shower. The faster he could get out of there the better. Rushing through washing and changing, he limped as fast as he could out of there.

Yuuri wasn't ready to go back to their room yet. Heading to a nearby café on campus, he ordered soup and tea, opening his book and laptop he figured he could at least get some studying done, then head back. Yuuri kept telling himself he was doing this to study without interruption, but he knew he was doing it to avoid Phichit. After many cups of tea, his soup and then a slice of pie, Yuuri knew he had to get back to the room. That anxious feeling settling in now as he slowly packed his things and walked back.

Yuuri kept running last night through his head, not believing he did that, he knew Phichit wanted to talk, he probably wanted to tell him how weird he was, or perverted. Yuuri just did not want to hear it. Yuuri had never even kissed anyone yet, so how can explain what he did last night? He doesn't even know how to explain this all to himself at the moment. When he was wrapped up in the moment, it was exhilarating, it was hot, it was wrong.

Back at their room, Yuuri's hand hovers over the door, afraid to turn it and walk in. Standing there, he can feel his pulse racing, he starts to sweat a little bit on the back of his neck, noticing the hand hovering over the door handle is shaking terribly. Taking a deep breath, Yuuri turns the doorknob and walks into the room. Looking down at his feet, he shuffles quickly to his bed, pulling out a book and his phone, putting in his earphones, playing whatever music is first on the list. Anything to look busy.

Feeling the mattress dip in, Yuuri ignores it and continues to go through his notes. All of a sudden his year bud are out of his ear and Phichit has him tightly under his chin.

"Dammit Yuuri! Look at me!" Phichit says.

Moving his eyes, he locks eyes with his friend, there is a concern in those eyes. Phichit has his legs tucked underneath him, his hand firmly on Yuuri's chin, forcing him to look at him. Phichit is staring Yuuri down, a hard concerned look about him. Yuuri shakes out of his touch, closing his book and leans back against the wall. Sighing deeply, Yuuri starts to fiddle with his hands in his lap. Not knowing what to do or say.

"I… I'm sorry…" Was all Yuuri could mutter out.

Phichit continued to stare at him. "Yuuri, what do you mean you're sorry? For what?"

Yuuri continued to look at his hands. He did not want to say it, figuring if he did not speak about it, then maybe it did not happen. Phichit moved, sitting next to him on the bed now, leaning against the wall as well, then dropped his head to the side on Yuuri's shoulder. "Is this why you have been avoiding me all day Yuuri?" Yuuri just nodded, too afraid his voice would crack as he knew his face was burning with a blush at the moment.

Phichit took Yuuri's hand from his lap, interlacing their fingers and squeezed his hand gently. "Yuuri, listen to me, you are my friend, why are you hiding from me?"

Yuuri shrugs his shoulders as he does not know why, he feels ashamed for what happened, he feels wrong for liking it, he feels like he took advantage of his friend, but he cannot say all of this. He feels his face burning again and he looks back down at their fingers interlaced.

"Yuuri? Seriously, talk to me. I am your friend. Is this about last night still?" Phichit sees Yuuri turning away and his face red. Phichit letting go of his hand, taking both hands now turning Yuuri towards him. "Yuuri, look at me. Please!" Phichit is pleading with him.

Turning and looking at him, he sees Phichit's soft concerned face, there is no anger or shame in his face, there is no regret. Yuuri was so scared there would be regret or shame. Phichit lunged forward wrapping his arms around Yuuri and burying his face in his shoulder hugging him. Yuuri was not sure what to do so he sat there awkwardly. "Yuuri, we don't have to talk about it, but I promise, I am ok, and you should be too," Phichit said into his shoulder, Yuuri relaxed.

Sitting back up, Phichit rested his head on his shoulder again. Both of them sitting there for some time, neither speaking, which to Yuuri was odd, as Phichit always had something to say. Finally Phichit cleared his throat, "Hey… Um… Yanno… I wouldn't mind… I mean if… well.." Phichit couldn't finish what he was trying to say. Yuuri startled by what he said, felt that blush creeping back up, he took a sharp intake of breath and just sat there holding his breath. "I mean… I could… well… You know… turn off the lights if you want... Um… that is… If you want."

Yuuri couldn't believe it, but he nodded. Phichit got up, turning off the lights, then sat back on Yuuri's bed, back against the wall. Neither spoke nor moved. Phichit nervously ran his hand through his hair and chuckled a little bit. Yuuri could still make him out in the lights coming in through the blinds from the street lamp.

Phichit turned off the wall, sitting in an indian style with his legs crossed, towards Yuuri, looking at him. Yuuri looked back, watching Phichit slowly start to palm at his own crotch. Phichit stare never leaving Yuuri's face. Yuuri had not even touched himself yet, feeling a stirring in his pants already, watching Phichit palm at himself. Phichit's breathing started to slowly pick up as he was rubbing himself over his pants. The more Phichit did this, the more his cock reacted to it. Feeling his cock start stirring he continues to watch Phichit rub himself through his pants.

Phichit leans back on on arm a bit, looking at Yuuri, takes his hands and slips into the waistband of his pants, grabbing his cock and stroking it under his pants. "Are you going to only watch Yuuri?" Phichit ask him.

Yuuri taking the cue starts to palm himself lightly on top of his pants. Watching Phichit, he was half hard already without even having touched himself. Yuuri can feel the heat building in his face and crawling down his chest. Hearing Phichit start to breath harder, Yuuri does as well.

Phichit pulls the waistband down of his pants, freeing his cock out, Yuuri stops palming himself for a moment, the lights coming in casting shadows all over the room, but not over Phichit's hard cock jutting proudly out. Phichit taking his hand, licks it from palm up to his fingers, then he grabs himself and starts to stroke slowly, twisting just a bit at the top.

Yuuri taking in the sight in front of him, pushed his pants down as well, taking his cock in his hand, mimicking the movements Phichit was doing. Neither could take their eyes off the others cock as they stroked and twisted their hands. Yuuri started thumb the tip, taking the precum, rubbing it down his cock, moaning loudly as he watched Phichit do the same. Phichit moaned out, starting to thrust lightly into his hand with his hips. Yuuri did the same. Both of them thrusting into their hands, breathing heavy and moaning out.

Phichit throws his head back and moans loudly, thrusting one last time, pumping his cock harder, Yuuri can see he is cumming now. White streaks spurting out across his lower stomach and hand. Breathing heavy, chest rising and falling, he lightly strokes the last out of his cock. Looking back up to Yuuri, he takes his hand, starts to lick his fingers and suck on them. Yuuri can feel it go straight to his cock. "Cum Yuuri." Phichit says.

Yuuri feeling his balls get tight, the heat built up, thrust into his hands as he starts cumming all over his hand and stomach as well. Stilling his hand as his body is shaking from his orgasm. Yuuri did not expect it to hit him so hard. Breathing hard, coming back to reality of what just happened, looks over to Phichit with wide eyes.

Yuuri went to lean over for the tissues when Phichit grabbed his hand, shaking his head, he took Yuuri's index and middle fingers into his mouth sucking them. Phichit's tongue twirling around and between the fingers, wet and hot, left Yuuri still breathing hard. Releasing his fingers, Phichit slowly rises to his knees, taking his hands, placing them on Yuuri's shoulders, looking at Yuuri still, leans in and softly kisses him. Yuuri is shocked,not moving his mouth. Phichit leans back, whispering, "You can pretend I'm Victor, it is ok." Leaning back in kissing Yuuri gently again. This time Yuuri moves his mouth against Phichit's.

Phichit's lips are warm and wet. Yuuri can feel Phichit's tongue licking along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth slightly. Phichit taking the invitation starts to lightly lick inside Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri answers him back, kissing, licking and tasting a hint of bitterness in Phichit's mouth from their release. Phichit works his way into Yuuri's lap, straddling him, taking his head in his hands. Phichit starts to press his mouth harder on Yuuri's, plunging his tongue in and moaning softly into Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri finds his hands have worked their way to Phichit's sides, slowly wrapping around him pulling him closer to him. They are chest to chest now, Phichit's hands running up the back of Yuuri's head, fingers through his hair.

Yuuri had never kissed anyone before, he figures Phichit had to have by the way he dominated the kiss, seeming to know how to move his tongue against him. Yuuri just copied what Phichit was doing. Twirling their tongues together, around each other other, through each others mouths, Phichit started to pull back, nibbled Yuuri's bottom lip then kissed him gently. Looking at Yuuri, resting his forehead on his. "No being weird tomorrow Yuuri, you are and will always be my friend ok?"

Yuuri nodded against Phichit's forehead.

"Hey Phich."

"Hrm?"

"I wasn't imagining Victor."

Phichit smiled. Phichit really was a good friend.

Not my biggest ship, but it is deff there - I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and AO3 as Phayte


End file.
